


Just Rewards by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Daniel, tuxes, and oh yeah, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards by babs

  
"Monkey suit. I don't know why we had to dress up in monkey suits," Jack grumbled and reached up to tug at his bow tie.

Daniel intercepted his hand i with a swift motion. "Stop that. Think of it as a favor for a friend."

Jack sighed a big sigh, a sigh that he hoped would win friends and influence one particular archaeologist. "A favor. I don't call having to get dressed up and serve punch a favor. I call it a sentence."

"A sentence," Daniel repeated slowly, drawing out each word in a way that meant either, 1) someone just said something Daniel couldn't believe or, 2) Daniel was getting ready to rev up into lecture mode.

Jack gave a quick smile, hoping to head him off at the pass. And Fraiser, God bless her, came over to them at the very moment Daniel had taken a deep breath to start talking.

"I can't thank both of you enough for helping out," she said, her accent coming through and making Jack feel guilty for his grumbling moments ago. "I do believe you two are the hit of the evening."

Beside him, Daniel snorted as Jack puffed up his chest just a little bit. Was it his fault if the ladies of the nursing home found him attractive? Unless they thought Daniel was the more attractive one? Nah, most of them were probably thinking Daniel reminded them of their grandsons. He swore Mrs. Kenton would pinch Daniel's cheeks next time she came to the table for another cup of punch. And here she was now along with Miss Millie and Mrs. Loudon.

"Hello gentlemen." Mrs. Kenton batted her eyelashes at them. "A woman certainly gets thirsty at a party."

"Well, then we'll have to remedy that situation, won't we?" Daniel smiled and handed her a cup of punch.

Jack rolled his eyes---Daniel batted his eyelashes back at her.

"Such a nice young man," Miss Millie said to Mrs. Loudon.

"What's that, Millie?" Mrs. Loudon asked.

"A nice young man," Miss Millie said again, louder.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Loudon agreed. She smiled at Jack. "You must be very proud of your son."

Jack grabbed a cup and filled it with punch. "Oh yes, very proud," he said and thrust the cup at Mrs. Loudon. "I've taught him all he knows. Like father, like son."

He waited until they walked away to check his watch. An hour down, an hour to go.

"Don't even think of commenting," Jack said to Daniel while he kept a smile plastered on his face for the approaching group.

Daniel looked at him, his face appearing completely innocent to the casual observer. Of course, Jack was never the casual observer when it came to Daniel. He recognized the glint in Daniel's eyes and the suffused flush on his throat that meant Daniel was holding back laughter.

"Not a word, Jack. Not a word," he said as he turned on the charm for the next group of residents.

* * * *

"Like father, like son," Daniel said in the cab of the truck and then burst out laughing, a gut busting laugh that Jack knew Daniel only shared with him. Daniel tried to say something more but couldn't do much more than sputter a, "You... you..." before laughing again.

"Ha ha," Jack said while he tried hard to maintain an air of indignation, failing miserably because even he had to admit it was pretty funny. He tugged at the tie with one hand and let out a sigh of relief when he got it off and tossed it toward Daniel.

"Please tell me you are not taking off your shoes in my truck," Jack said as he glanced over to see Daniel bent forward in the seat.

"I'm not taking off my shoes in your truck," Daniel said. "Ah, that feels good."

"I can smell your feet from here," Jack told him. "And they don't smell like roses."

"Of course they don't."

Jack glanced over at him because of the weird noises coming from the passenger seat. Daniel had his tie and jacket off and was working on the shirt.

"Roses make me sneeze," Daniel added as he tossed the shirt behind him.

"You planning on stripping down the whole way?" Jack asked, carefully turning his attention back to the road. "You realize that it's," he checked the outside temperature on his dash, "twenty degrees outside."

"You were the one complaining about wearing a monkey suit," Daniel pointed out. "And it's not like it's far from the truck to the house. And I do have on a t-shirt."

Jack hated it when Daniel was so reasonable.

Of course when he pulled in the driveway ten minutes later, Daniel threw the shirt back on, along with the jacket, and a blanket that was stuck between the seats.

When they got inside, the blanket was discarded inside the door, the jacket was hung over a kitchen chair, and the shirt dropped off somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom.

"Come here," Daniel said and pulled Jack by his jacket.

"I thought we were gonna have a beer," Jack complained for show and let Daniel tug the jacket down over his arms. "Or cof..." Or maybe not, as Daniel undid the shirt and kissed Jack's collarbone.

"Better than coffee," Daniel said in between his attention to undressing Jack and getting off his own pants.

Coming from Daniel, Jack took the compliment as high praise indeed. He let Daniel push him down to the bed, helped as Daniel got his own pants tangled around his ankles.

Daniel was on top of him, skin against skin, all warm and solid where Jack liked warm and solid. Daniel skimmed strong hands over Jack's torso, lingering on long forgotten scars, placing kisses along the trail his fingers made.

Jack wound his own hands over a familiar path, over the hills and valleys of Daniel's shoulders, his spine, his arms, smooth skin except where each scar was a reminder of a mission gone wrong.

When Daniel's hands moved lower, Jack turned over without a word, need expressed and understood. Daniel's weight was welcome, heavy and comforting in a way that only Daniel could be. There was the squishy sound the lube made as Daniel coated himself and then touched Jack. Daniel pushed into him, and Jack let out a groan while Daniel breathed hard before he let out a hoarse cry and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

Daniel pulled out and Jack turned to his side. He grabbed Daniel and placed Daniel's hand low. Daniel smiled at him, his eyes intense as he stared at Jack. He grinned and Jack let out a howl as he released into Daniel's hand.

******

Jack pulled Daniel close, hugged him, but not too hard because he didn't have much energy. He kissed Daniel's collarbone again, which tasted of salt and sweat and coffee and dusty old things--which was exactly how Daniel post-sex should taste.

"Taught me all I know, huh?" Daniel asked and it took Jack a moment to get the reference.

Jack opened his eyes, which were insisting on closing. "Pretty damn good teacher, huh?"

Daniel snorted and the corners of his eyes crinkled up which made Jack smile again.

"God, I love you," Jack said, something he felt all the time but rarely said. Sometimes though the feeling overwhelmed him, the way it did with Sara, with Charlie, the knowing that someone meant more to him than himself. It scared him, like jumping out a plane scared him the first time he did it and the hundredth--letting go and falling and putting his trust in something or someone other than himself.

"Jack," Daniel said and kissed Jack on the side of the mouth. His voice was drowsy, and Jack was pretty sure that Daniel would be falling asleep even before Jack could.

Daniel yawned, right against Jack's skin, and it sent goosebumps down Jack's arms and across the back of his neck.

"You glad you went?" Daniel asked, almost a mumble, but Jack had plenty of experience interpreting sleepy Daniel.

"Yeah," Jack said. Daniel settled beside him, tucked his hands up under his chin in a way Jack found endearing even though he'd never let Daniel know. Some thoughts were better to keep to himself. Besides, the payment for the evening's work was more than adequate, Jack thought, as he closed his eyes. He made a mental note to tell Fraiser he and Daniel would be glad to help out at the nursing home Valentine's party next year, and that they were willing to wear the tuxes again. He'd have to find some other opportunities until then. Because as hot as he thought Daniel looked, he thought Daniel might think Jack was even hotter in a tux. Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreamt of Daniel.

  



End file.
